


多被系统屏蔽几次就习惯了

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 楼台 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	多被系统屏蔽几次就习惯了

近期几篇压小黑屋的（摘要），存个影免得看起来太不务正业

全文就不放了，我已上了LFT黑名单

 

 

【楼台】空即是色

 

（3）

 

回家的时候，电视上正播一档明星综艺。向来只看新闻和纪录片的哥哥不知为何没有转台。

看见屏幕上的自己在游戏环节失足落水、湿个彻底，他脸红一阵，匆匆上了楼。

 

当下时代，偶像明星是个好掩护。王主任如是说。

 

 

（4）

 

｢哥，你这年纪的男人都喜欢什么？｣

｢问这做什么？叫你看的书看了没。｣

｢研究剧本嘛！这叫做生活体验｣

｢喜欢你这年纪的男孩子。｣

 

——不正经！

 

他耳热心痒地打出三个字，又不敢真的发过去，只好一头扎进被子里。

 

 

（7）

 

在鞋尖被彻底踩坏之前，明楼将他一把抱起来放在了书桌上。

 

“怎么突然想学跳舞了？以前逼你学都不学。”

 

他委屈地眨眨眼：

 

“工作需要。”

 

明楼忍无可忍：

 

“把鞋脱了！”

 

 

【楼台】普世价值（里版）

 

 

明台15岁那年，有天晚上睡不着起来找东西吃，穿过前厅只见门口黑乎乎晃进来一个影子，手里的苹果被吓得滑落在地；那身影晃晃悠悠走过来抱住他，黑暗里低低地道：“别怕，是我。”

除了酒和香水之外，一阵淡淡的、难以言说的旖旎气味围绕在鼻端，挥之不去。那天晚上的明楼不知是糊涂了、还是醉意上头，一把抱起已经个子不矮的弟弟，一路扛去了二楼的卧房放回床上，又俯下身来在他嘴唇边上印了个吻，说了句“好好困觉”便跟没事一样走了出去，弄得明台云里雾里，第二天早上起来看到厨房门口地板上那个啃了一口的苹果才知道不是做梦。

 

 

虽不是梦，却着实让他想了好些年。

 

 

【楼台】 小明星（里版）

 

 

明楼调校好摄像机高度，就在他对面稳稳当当地坐了下来，一条腿搁在另一条腿上，气定神闲地道：

 

“怎么，你敢在全国观众面前演戏，还怕这么个小镜头？”

 

明台慌忙低下头。他知道这一场逃不过，更知道这时候有所争辩只不过是自寻死路。他不自在地并起双腿，小心地整理了一下衣摆下沿。然而，不管他怎么做，这件不属于他的衣服，始终都不可能变得再长一点了。

 

更麻烦的是，明楼的眼神力量非凡。连对视都还没有，就几乎已经把他从内而外撩出火来。

 

 

【楼台】海 妖

 

 

他回家的时候，地板上水迹已经从浴室蜿蜒到了二楼的睡房。蜷在濡湿地毯上的弟弟不省人事。明楼连大衣都无暇去脱，浴缸已经一片狼藉，只好把明台抱上顶楼的泳池。泳池的水长年保持着一个特别的温度，并且注入了固定剂量的海盐。即便无法完全复刻这个种族赖以生存的世界原有的样子，他依然竭尽全力，一天一天，一年一年。

 

冰凉、光滑的皮肤，在皎白的月光下面闪闪发光，细长的双足在水光折射下几近柔若无骨，仿佛昭示着它们生来不是为了在陆地上行走的事实。弟弟和他长得不像极了。那纤细而雕刻似的眉眼，不仅是和家族里所有的亲眷，甚至和他们所生活的世界中任何一个形形色色的人类，都远隔千里。小家伙一张开眼皮，就有千万颗星星开始发光，只可惜一闪一烁全是没人听得懂的诉说。

 

“明台，醒醒。”

 

他直接抱着明台走下了泳池，这会儿衣物吸饱了水，可不是开玩笑的。明楼勉力把大衣从身上扯掉，不管不顾地直接让它随池水漂远；明台动了动眼珠，他深吸口气搂紧怀里虚浮的身躯，弟弟才终于转醒。

 

 

 

 

七夕快乐啊大家！给对象发红包了吗！（x


End file.
